


Pushed Around

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, F/M, Manhandling, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You and Daryl are captured and he doesn't appreciate the way you're treated.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Manhandling





	Pushed Around

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: restrained reader and Daryl, manhandling of reader and Daryl, gagging

 

It was a struggle to keep up with the men who captured you. Your hands were tied behind your back so tightly that the rope was digging into your wrists and your elbows and shoulders were aching. One of the men had another rope tied around your waist and he was pulling you along behind them.

The first time you stumbled and fell he yanked on the rope until you managed to get back up and start walking again. When you stumbled the second time another one hauled you up by the back of your shirt and shoved you forward. After the third time you stumbled you were shoved into the dirt and every time you managed to get up they shoved you back down again. Finally, they had enough amusement and yanked you back to your feet.

Daryl wasn’t fairing any better. At first, he pretended to cooperate with the men in order to remain free so he could find a way to get you both away. When you were shoved into the dirt your temperamental boyfriend went into a rage and charged at them. Two of them went down by his fists before they managed to subdue him.

Now his hands were tied and he was being pulled along behind the group just like you. Except he had been gagged as well because he spit on them and threatened to put a bolt in each of their heads.

He was going to do it. They just didn’t realize it yet.

When they finally decided it was time to stop for the night and make camp they shoved you down next to a tree. Daryl was shoved down to the ground about six feet away from you.

Once they were snoring and the one on watch was out of sight he essentially army crawled over to you. He worked himself up so you were back to back. His fingers grasped yours and he put what felt like a piece of glass in your hand.   

You turned your head enough to catch his blue eyes and understand what he wanted. He wasn’t about to spend another day watching these men manhandle you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
